Perry the Platypus
On-Screen Appearance Hover Car Perry enters the scene via Hover Car. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Grappling Hook Perry uses his grappling hook. If it hits an opponent, one of two things can be done. Release B to pull the opponent into a grab, or release B and move in the direction you're facing to kick the opponent. You can charge this move up to give it length. It can snag items from a distance, but it's mainly for grabbing opponents. And yes, it's able to grab ledges. Side Special - Platypus Acrobacy Perry does a small leap forwards. You can follow this up with a kick. If you land on a trap or item, you'll pick it up unless it's mechanical, in which case Perry gives it a self-destruct button. You can also bounce off heads with this move. You can activate self-destruct buttons without harm. Time it correcty, and it can work as a dodge. Up Special - Jet Pack Perry uses his jetpack to fly. The more you charge it, the further you go, and you can move in 4 different directions (minus diagonals), but you can't directly do damage with the jetpack. The way to attack with the jetpack is to be close to someone while you charge up to send them flying. The direction of the launch is the same as the direction of the flight. Down Special - Secret Indentity Perry takes off his hat and acts like a regular Platypus. You can only move and not jump. Luckily, running into opponents trips them over. As a regular platypus you can get hurt, but with none of the knockback, unless the move ONLY does knockback. This lasts only 10 seconds, then you have to wait another 10 seconds to use it again. All moves cancel this stance, allowing for follow ups. Final Smash - Queen Elizabeth Robot Perry jumps offstage and gets in the Queen Elizabeth 1st Robot as a crosshair appears. Press A to have the Queen punch, creating an earthquake. Press B to shoot a laser where the crosshair is. After the FS ends, the Queen's robot stays as a platform, but not for too long. KOSFX Perry does not have KO sounds since he is mute. Taunts Up: Does various martial art poses. Sd: Makes a Get Over Here gesture. Dn: Makes his usual chattering noise "Brbrbrbrbrbrbr". Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Salutes Victory 2: Makes his chattering noise, which makes the girls swoon and faint. Victory 3: Fires his Grappling Hook upwards and leaves the screen. Lose/Clap: Trapped in a cage Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Perry the Platypus, code named Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The "D" letter with Doof's face Victory Music Instrumental version of "Today it's gonna be a Great Day" after the credits. Kirby Hat Perry's hat. Classic Mode TBA Red & Leo Discussion Leo: "So this is the scientist's archenemy." Reddy: "Sheldon Cooper?" Leo: "No, the other one." Reddy: "Yzma?" Leo: "The other one!" Reddy: "Bizzaro John?" Leo: *sigh* "I'm talking about Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Reddy: "Dang it, you should have just said your maths teacher and we would have ended earlier." Leo: "Perry is an adorable platypus, but he's also a skullful secret agent." Reddy: "Ha, ha. 'Platypus'." Leo: "Don't be so confident. Looking dizzy is part of his strategy. Once your guads's down, he'll catch you with his grappling hook or send you fling with his jetpack!" Reddy: "OR THE SHE-DEVIL!" Leo: *sighs* Reddy: "It's been a while since I said that! We have to keep the meme relevant!" Extra Video Music *Perry the Platypus' theme (Phineas and Ferb) *Clash of the Titans - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (Videogame) Lawl Food Bratwurst Pawlette Swaps Trivia *Originally, Perry was going to be an Assist Trophy, but RegularDude's take on Perry made Skapokon want to give him a better moveset. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Disney Category:Phineas & Ferb Category:Lawl Nova Category:Lawl Nova's Video Movesets Category:Unhuman Category:Platypus Category:Badass Category:Cute Characters Category:Agents Category:Hat Wearer Category:Silent Characters Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Australia Category:Characters with Echo/Mirror Fighters Category:Blue